International application PCT/ES2010/000187 “WINDBREAK SYSTEM” (incorporated herein by reference) discloses the most significant related prior art patents. This invention contains a set of independent panes that can be individually operated sliding them along a top and bottom track and a foldable door. Each pane and door has a pivot axis and a folding axis. Panes are operated manually and have no bearings, resting the weight of the panes over two self-lubricating polymer strips, inserted in two channels in the bottom track. The operation of the system is based in a set of elements that allow the panes to fold and slide along the tracks in order to achieve the best isolation and best durability.